


untitled

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [315]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Healing, Past Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>if we'd but a moment</i>
  <br/>
  <i>perhaps i'd call you back</i>
  <br/>
  <i>as you walk away</i>
  <br/>
  <i>had i thought it through</i>
</p><p>  <i>but what good would that do?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> Prompt: Author's choice (please no Supernatural), author's choice, Tears come not from the brain but from the heart (Leonardo da Vinci)
> 
> Written July 3, 2016

if we'd but a moment  
perhaps i'd call you back  
as you walk away  
had i thought it through 

but what good would that do? 

had i known how it would end  
still i would have started  
your smile  
your touch  
the hope i drowned in

i did drown  
you let me 

i drowned in your eyes  
in your laughing lies  
the words you spun around me 

i know better now  
i learned so much from you 

you walk away  
because i'm not that fool anymore  
you walk away  
and part of me wants to say 

oh, so many things 

i don't want to cry  
i know better now  
i don't want to cry over you 

but even though i know  
it doesn't stop how i feel  
all the ways you twisted me  
carving out my heart with your games 

part of me wants to be held  
part of me wants to hurt you  
i might do it all again  
given the chance 

i watch you go  
i breathe out so slow  
i now know 

i survived you  
so i'll let the tears run through  
i'll breathe and breathe  
and when i stand  
i'll learn to live again


End file.
